In a power circuit for a motherboard, a power voltage must be input earlier than a pulse width management (PWM) voltage and a driver voltage. When the motherboard is rebooted, the power voltage may be input while the PWM voltage and the driver voltage still remain. Thus, the power voltage is input later than the PWM voltage and the driver voltage and the motherboard may be damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.